There's been better plans
by Sunriserooftops
Summary: See what happens in the third part of the Jo/Eric drama, when Jo comes back to Shreveport but doesn't go directly to Eric... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All rights to their respective owners; Charlaine Harris owns Southern Vampire Mysteries and Eric Kripke owns Supernatural. _

_A/N: This is for the Halloween challeng__e at TheRooftop, I used banner #7 _

**There's been better plans…**

_"The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown."_

**H.P Lovecraft**

**1**

_Shreveport, Louisiana_

It had been one of those days again. The dark had gotten under her skin by the time she reached the exit that said Shreveport, and it made her super aware of everything around her as she roamed the lonely streets of Shreveport.

Her hair whipped against her back, and she thought about the moment she had decided to not cut it off. She'd been on the couch with Eric, his hands combing out her long, blond tangles and he'd smiled at her.

"Your hair has a different color than mine," he'd whispered. She'd smiled back at him and wondered what the heck he meant and then he'd explained the theory he had. What got to her was that the other blond woman in the theory, was the girl Jo had been convinced was named Pookie for a good long while before she found out her name was Sookie. Jo and Sookie, Eric mused, had some things in common. The biggest one being their attraction to him. She'd laughed at him, touching his lips with a finger to shut him up before she kissed him. When she'd left the next night, it had been similar to the time before, when she left wanting more.

Being back for the first time in another couple of months, it was really stirring things up. She didn't know what to do anymore. Dean was dead, and all she could think about was seeing Eric. She wanted him to comfort her and be there, but he was a vampire, he was a sheriff, and he was only the hottest and most wanted vampire in the state. Why would he even think twice of her again? He'd wanted her to come back more often, but since when did that mean any kind of a relationship? She shook her head at herself and stalked down the dark street.

The lights flickered and the wind seemed to howl just around the corners of the buildings. Horrible night. Horrible week. Goddamn it, horrible year! She stopped under a streetlight, and something made her feel like she was being watched. She turned around, her eyes burning through the dark trying to see. She'd relied on her gut-feeling for so long, even if Eric sort of had screwed it up for her for a while, she knew when she was being followed.

"What?" she hissed to the shadows, but nothing stirred, nothing came at her. "Come on, I'm not in the mood for games," she said under her breath and looked around the street.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: All rights to their respective owners; Charlaine Harris owns Southern Vampire Mysteries and Eric Kripke owns Supernatural. _

_A/N: This is for the Halloween challeng at TheRooftop, I used banner #7 _

**There's been better plans…**

_"The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown."_

**H.P Lovecraft**

**2**

_Fangtasia_

"Sookie," Bill said under his breath, and she shot him a glare.

"This is up to me," she said and he glared at Eric, a glare saying 'this is your fault'. Eric chuckled to himself and looked at Sookie.

"So, it is settled. Now go enjoy your evening," Eric said, dismissing them both. Bill looked confused but scurried off with Sookie's arm in a firm grip. She struggled against him and they started arguing. Again.

Not that Eric didn't enjoy seeing Bill loose his charm in Sookie's eyes, but it didn't give him the same kind of joy it would have almost a year earlier. He smiled and returned to the papers on his desk. A signature here, reading the queen's letters, a business deal coming to him from Florida, and other trivial things. It was a long night, and paperwork was the most tedious part of his job. But there, under all the papers, it was.

The Note.

It had been stuck to the door when Pam arrived for the night. She'd given it to him and one look at the scribble, he knew whom it was from.

[i]Eric,

She's back.[/i]

He'd been afraid this day – night – would come. He looked up at the clock and was struck by the fact that it was a mere two hours until sunrise and she still hadn't come around. Though he knew she might come to him in time, there were doubts. Like the way they had ended things.

_"So I'll see you around," Jo said and she'd smiled a little halfheartedly under the streetlight. Her hair had looked a different shade of yellow under the yellow light. Eerie. _

_"Yes. Around. If you come around, since I do never leave."_

_She'd smiled. "Don't ever, Eric." He waved his hand, taking it with good measure. _

_"Yes, yes, that." The impatience took over. He grabbed her and pulled her close, kissing her passionately and deeply, making her melt against his chest and her hands tangled in his long hair. He had loved the feeling her hands tangle in the long strands, gently pulling at him, pushing at him at the same time. The feeling of her against him, a girl who knew what she wanted from him, and nothing more than that. It was the best goodbye in history._

_"I'll let you know when I'm coming back," she had said, a little out of breath. He'd smiled as she got in the car. He'd closed her door and then taken a step back. She had waved when she drove off._

He had been so occupied by his thoughts; he hadn't noticed the knock on the door. The next knock was much more distinct and it sounded annoyed. Must be Pam.

"Yes," he croaked.

"Eric," she started, about to lunge into a monologue about what needed to be done, but she stopped in her tracks. "Vad är det som är fel?" – What's wrong?

He looked up and shook his head at her. "Inget är fel. Och det är ingen hemlighet…" – Nothing. And it's not a secret.

She closed the door behind her and walked over to him, sitting down on the couch beside his desk. "Men du är uppenbarligen distraherad." – But you're quite obviously distracted.

He nodded.

"Så, vad är det frågan om?" – So what's going on?

He shrugged and waved the little note he held in his hand.

Pam laughed. "The hunter?" she said, her English a little broken from being temporarily submerged into their past.

"Yes."

Pam sighed heavily and shook her head. "Another blonde, Eric. What are we going to do with you? Why can't you ever meet a firey redhead or a nice brunette? Maybe a girl with raven black hair for a change?"

His brow furrowed and he looked at her with complete confusion. "What?"

"You only mope over the blondes."

He rolled his eyes, a very un-sheriff-like gesture and then returned to the pile of papers. "Never mind. Now, what were you saying when you came in?"

"Yes, right. We need to-" and she plunged, head first, into a monologue about everything the bar needed for the next night, things they needed to order, and the annoyance of the new waitress and her habit of flirting with the taken vampires.

But Eric just couldn't seem to care.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: All rights to their respective owners; Charlaine Harris owns Southern Vampire Mysteries and Eric Kripke owns Supernatural. _

_A/N: This is for the Halloween challeng at TheRooftop, I used banner #7 _

**There's been better plans…**

_"The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown."_

**H.P Lovecraft**

**3**

_Shreveport, Louisiana_

Jo's heart fluttered in her chest as she turned around, trying to spy into the dark. She should have gone to Fangtasia at once.

The sound of feet, high heels and running, echoed around the streetlight she hid under. Stupid thing, hiding in plain sight like that. By this point, she had been feeling a lot safe behind a dank, dark container.

The snickering really made her skin crawl.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: All rights to their respective owners; Charlaine Harris owns Southern Vampire Mysteries and Eric Kripke owns Supernatural. _

_A/N: This is for the Halloween challeng at TheRooftop, I used banner #7 _

**There's been better plans…**

_"The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown."_

**H.P Lovecraft**

**4**

_Fangtasia_

"Eric, we have a problem."

He looked up and noticed the worn look on Sookie's face and the worry on Bill's.

"What?"

"Rougues." Bills voice sent a shiver of pure ice down Eric's spine.

"How many?"

"Three," Sookie said, holding Bill's jacket firmly over her dress. He yanked at it and saw that her dress had been ripped open and she had a bitemark right below her collarbone.

"Now," Bill added. "There were more."

That explained his ragged clothes.

"Pam," he barked.

"Already on it," she snapped and closed her phone. "They're on their way."

Then it dawned on him. If Jo hadn't been here yet, there might be a reason. He turned to Pam, who seemed to have realized the same thing.

"Jo," he exhaled and to the other's eyes, he became a blur as he rushed out of Fangtasia.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: All rights to their respective owners; Charlaine Harris owns Southern Vampire Mysteries and Eric Kripke owns Supernatural. _

_A/N: This is for the Halloween challeng at TheRooftop, I used banner #7 _

**There's been better plans…**

_"The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown."_

**H.P Lovecraft**

**5**

The three snickering women came out of the shadows and closed in on her.

"Finally faces to the darkness," Jo breathed, and the fear seemed to slowly seep out of her.

"Are you afraid of death?" the woman with the raven-black hair hissed.

"Do you fear the afterlife?" the brunette snickered.

"Or maybe you want to live, forever?" The redhead stepped into the light last. Her eyes were narrow with black make-up and her lips were thin but ruby red. Blood, Jo thought. That's fresh blood. "We need family." Her voice was chilling, even in the cold night air.

"Thanks, I'm good," Jo mouthed off. "I've got a nice, breathing, warm-blooded family."

But just then, something snatched the black haired girl out from under the light. She heard a low growl from the dark outside the safe circle and her heart started hammering again. No. Not again, not more of them. But then she heard the snap of a neck being broken, a wail from the girl and then the moist sound of-

"Eric?"

"Leave my area!" his demanded, walking into the light, his fangs out and his hands bloody. Between them he held the head of the raven haired woman.

"Oh my god," Jo gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

"Northman," the redhead purred. "I knew you'd climbed the ranks, but this is too good to be true."

"Leave. My. Area. Now!" His voice was heavy with authority, and it reminded Jo of those shows on TV where the owner was supposed to be the pack leader of their dogs when it came to different things. Like that guy, the dog whisperer.

"No," she purred again. "I'm having fun."

"Not in my area," he said, unrelenting.

"Just," her nose scrunched up and she raised a finger. "One more."

Eric stepped in front of Jo protectively. "Not this one."

"What? Eric Northman has a pet?" she asked, her purring turning into a sneer.

"I am not a pet!" Jo snapped. "And you should watch it, toots!"

The woman growled, as did the brunette.

"Jo," Eric breathed.

"No!" she snapped. "I am thankful you came, but I will not be babied! I am a hunter, god damn it!" But that made him smile; it was s rueful smile but a smile that made her smile back.

"There it is again," he mumbled. She knew he was referring to that infamous killer instinct he'd talked to her about the first time they met. The brunette came from behind, grabbing at Jo. She screamed, and then tried to kick at the girl. In the moment Eric came to help, the redhead was in the way, attacking him and spinning him away.

"This is a bad plan," Eric called, having the redhead on top of him trying to rip his throat.

"There's-" she elbowed the girl and managed to take a step away from her. "There's been better plans…" She swung again, her hand making a crunching sound as it hit her face. Jo looked over her shoulder for a moment, to see the redhead swinging a stake at Eric's chest.

Jo screamed for all she was worth to stop her, freezing in place as fear overpowered her.

Or, she thought she screamed.

**The end?**


End file.
